


Happy Birthday, Makoto!

by Yelir61



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61
Summary: Makoto's investigation into the mysterious new transfer student doesn't quite go the way that she intends it to.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto sighed. She was beginning to think that tailing Akira Kurusu was a waste of time. She had no doubt that the transfer student was somehow involved with the mysterious Phantom Thieves. Aside from all the rumors about his past, there were too many other signs. His animosity toward Mr. Kamoshida, the first known target. His close connection to Ann Takmaki and Ryuji Sakamoto, other victims of Mr. Kamoshida. And, most recently, she had spotted him speaking to Yusuke Kitagawa, the student of the second and most recent target. With all this evidence, tailing him should be a productive use of her time.

And yet, she had now spent over an hour watching him try (and apparently fail) to meditate behind the temple at Kichijoji. Early that day, she’d watched him try (and again fail) at eating a Big Bang Burger bigger than his own head. The previous day, she’d followed him into a theatre, to watch The Cake Knight Rises for at least the third time. The movie was barely tolerable to watch once. Makoto felt as though she were losing her mind. This was how a possible phantom thief spent his time?

Makoto sighed again, leaning her head against the fence she’d been peering through. Why did the principal assign this task to her? Surely tracking down the Phantom Thieves fell under the jurisdiction of someone higher than the student council president? Of course she cared about the reputation of the school. But she had too many plates to juggle as it was. If she slipped up, even a little, they would all come crashing down.

At the sound of movement, Makoto’s head snapped up. Akira had risen to his feet, and was picking up his bag. Her target was on the move. Whether it was a good idea or not, she was determined not to stop trailing him until she got some more useful information. She hurried out of sight as Akira exited the temple and headed down an alley

She followed at a safe distance. Where was he going? She hadn’t seen him go this way before. Her suspicions increased as she saw him greet a man wearing sunglasses outside of a small doorway. This seemed shady.

Makoto’s eyes widened as Akira pulled some bills out of his pocket. An illicit exchange? He leaned forward and spoke to the man, too quietly for her to make out what he was saying. The man in sunglasses nodded, before taking the money. Akira smiled, before heading through the doorway, followed by the man.

Hesitantly, Makoto approached the door, looking up at the sign. This was apparently a jazz club, though what business Akira would have at such a place she couldn’t imagine. Nor why he might have passed a handful of bills to a suspicious-looking man at the front door. This was quite likely a front for something more sinister. The question was, what would she do now?

Waiting for him to leave would probably be the smart option. But there were no guarantees that there wasn’t another exit. Indeed, if the place was just a front for something illegal, being able to leave from another door would be quite valuable. And frankly, Makoto was tired of creeping around. If Akira was doing something wrong, she would confront him about it here and now. Without hesitating further, Makoto pushed the door open.

It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim interior. As she glanced around, all she could see were tables populated by couples, a few musicians setting up, and some (admittedly interesting) art hanging from the walls. Whatever she had expected to find, this wasn’t it. As her eyes swept the room, she spotted Akira sitting at a table by himself, sipping at some sort of green concoction. He was staring directly at her.

A voice, amplified by a microphone, caused Makoto to start. “Let’s all give a warm welcome to Makoto Niijima!” the man in sunglasses announced, as the other patrons clapped politely. “Here for her eighteenth birthday!” Makoto glared across the room at Akira, who raised his glass to her as if in celebration. As everyone else returned to their own conversations, she stalked across the room towards him.

“My birthday is in April,” she said to him icily.

He took a sip of his drink. “Happy early birthday, then.”

“I guess you think that was funny.”

Akira made a so-so motion with one hand. “Little bit, yeah. Would've been better if this place did the whole ‘staff comes out to sing and make you wear a stupid hat’ thing. But they don’t really do that sort of thing here.”

Makoto sighed. “You could’ve just told me that you saw me following you.”

“I wanted to see how long you’d last. Why did you think I kept going to see The Cake Knight Rises?”

Makoto’s jaw dropped. “You-you were just trolling me?”

“I mean, I thought it was genuinely funny. But I also knew it annoyed you. So…”

Makoto glared at him. She liked to think that she had a pretty good glare. “So you’ve been deliberately wasting my time.”

“Not wasting!” Akira protested, putting a hand over his heart. “Enhancing. Widening your horizons.”

“I’m not sure how watching you try to unhinge your jaw to eat a hamburger counts as ‘widening my horizons’.”

“You’ve learned more about humanity’s unconquerable desire to reach ever greater heights.”

“I watched you hug a trash can afterwards and almost throw up.”

“See!” Akira said triumphantly. “Progress! The first time I tried to tackle the challenge, I did throw up.”

“I’m not sorry that I missed that,” Makoto muttered. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Well, if you want to come up with the idea for our next date, be my guest.”

Makoto reddened. “We’re not dating!”

“What else do you call two people going to the movies together? Or going out to eat together?”

“We weren't eating together. I was three booths away!”

“Didn’t stop people from asking why my girlfriend was mad at me. You were staring at me the whole time.”

Makoto sighed. Had her tailing really been that bad? Had everyone realized what she was doing? “What did you tell them?”

“That my girlfriend was just really shy, and wasn’t comfortable sitting with me.” At Makoto’s renewed glare, Akira raised his hands in self-defense. “Hey, one guy asked me if you were a stalker. I thought you'd prefer not to be arrested. As someone who has been arrested, it’s not fun.”

Makoto continued to glare.

Akira sighed, and grew more serious. “Makoto. If you really want to know more about me, you could just sit down and ask. You do have a free birthday drink on the way.”

Makoto eyed the chair across from him, before slowly sitting down. “This better be non-alcoholic.”

“It is,” Akira confirmed. “As is mine, before you ask. This place doesn’t serve alcohol to minors.”

A waiter brought her a tall, thin glass, filled with a rainbow drink. Makoto eyed it dubiously for a moment, before taking a small sip. Her eyes widened, and she took another.

“Good?” Akira asked curiously. “I’ve never had that one.”

“It is very good,” Makoto said enthusiastically. “Where did you hear about this place, anyways?”

“Actually, Goro Akechi is the one that first invited me here,” Akira said thoughtfully.

Makoto nearly choked on her drink. “You know Akechi?”

“We’re....acquaintances,” Akira said hesitantly. “Do you know him?”

“Only a little. He does work closely with my sister, though.”

“Is she in TV?”

Makoto fixed him with a sharp smile. “No. She’s a public prosecutor,” she said sweetly. “I could introduce you two, if you like.”

“I think I’ll pass,” Akira said, smiling slightly himself. “I don’t have a very good track record when it comes to the law.”

“You mean, the incident that put you on probation,” Makoto probed.

Akira nodded. “Basically, yeah.”

“And yet you’re friends with Akechi.”

“‘Friends’ might be overstating the nature of our relationship. As I said, we’re acquaintances.”

“You seem to have many interesting ‘acquaintances’. Such as Yusuke Kitagawa.”

Akira’s smile widened. “Perhaps.”

“Funny, that so many of them seem to be involved with the Phantom Thieves somehow. Don’t you think?”

“Who can say?” Akira asked lightly, draining his own drink. He motioned to a waiter, who brought him a new one.

“I can say,” Makoto said flatly, after the waiter had gone. “I think that you are a phantom thief. I suspect that Ann Takmaki and Ryuji Sakamoto may be phantom thieves as well. At the very least, they know of your activities. I think that you are responsible for what has happened to Mr. Kamoshida and the artist Madarame.”

Akira studied Makoto over his new glass. “That’s a very serious accusation,” he said mildly. “Do you have proof?”

Makoto shook her head. “Not yet,” she admitted grudgingly. “All the evidence is circumstantial.”

“And yet you’re confronting me about this anyways?”

“I’m tired of beating around the bush,” Makoto said frankly. “It’s a waste of my time and energy. So, I’m following my instincts and asking you directly. Are you, Akira Kurusu, a phantom thief?”

“Yes,” Akira said promptly.

Makoto’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Yes, I am a phantom thief,” Akira repeated calmly.

“And...you’re admitting to it? Just like that?”

“You asked. Why are you so surprised that I answered?”

“Because!” Makoto said, bewildered. “I expected you to-I don’t know? Deny it?”

Akira shrugged. “There’s no point. You’ve got me dead to rights. It would only be a matter of time before you got your hands on something solid.”

“And...Ann and Ryuji?”

Akira shook his head firmly. “They just told me about the things Kamoshida did to them. Same deal with Yusuke. They’re my friends, but they aren’t phantom thieves.”

Makoto leaned across the table. “So, the Phantom Thieves of Heart are…”

“Just me,” Akira confirmed. “I thought a group sounded more intimidating than just one guy.”

“Right,” Makoto said skeptically. “You’re being very cooperative all of a sudden.”

“Maybe I’m hoping to win you over with my disarming honesty,” Akira said with a grin.

Makoto couldn’t stifle a laugh. “We’ll see how that goes. How do you change people’s hearts?”

“I’d be happy to show you, after the performance,” Akira said, nodding towards the woman approaching the microphone. “If you don’t mind waiting?”

She eyed the woman, and then her own partially-finished drink. “After the performance, then,” she said, taking another sip.


	2. Chapter 2

As they left the jazz club, Makoto was still humming. “That was so soothing to listen to!” she marveled. “I can’t remember the last time I felt so relaxed.”

“It’s a good place to unwind,” Akira agreed. “I often go there after a job.”

Makoto paused, remembering why she was here. “Right. You said you would demonstrate how you change hearts,” she said more seriously.

Akira nodded. “We have to head for the subway first. Follow me.” He headed off towards the station, while Makoto hurried after him.

Akira paused just outside, glancing around. “Okay, the coast is clear.” He pulled out his phone and tapped a few buttons.

The effect was instantaneous. The very air around them seemed to warp and change. As Makoto watched in horror, the people in sight vanished, leaving the two of them alone.

“We’re in,” the man beside her said confidently. It was, Makoto was shocked to realize, Akira, dressed in a tuxedo and wearing a mask. “Welcome to Mementos.”

“Wh-what?” Makoto asked, bewildered. “Did-did you put something in my drink?”

Akira laughed. “No, your drink was fine. This is Mementos, another world based on cognition. This is how I change people’s hearts.”

“This-this is impossible,” Makoto said, shaking her head. “Where did everyone go? And, why are you dressed like that?”

“The people didn’t go anywhere. We did. And these clothes help keep me safe.” Akira pointed to the subway entrance. “Down there, there are monsters I call Shadows. They’re the manifestations of people’s hidden selves. By talking and fighting with these Shadows, I can change the attitudes of the real people they are a part of.”

“That’s insane,” Makoto said in disbelief. “I mean, it doesn’t make any sense!”

“It’s true,” Akira said, gesturing around them. “We can look around, if you like. There’s no one in this version of Tokyo. All the Shadows stay underground, so it should be safe.”

Wordlessly, Makoto walked down the sidewalk, looking around in wonder. Seeing the normally busy streets absolutely deserted was...unnerving. These streets were never empty. Not like this. There were always people going back and forth, at all hours of the day. Yet now, she and Akira were the only ones here. There was no noise, not even the sound of insects or animals. Not even any wind. Just the sound of their footsteps. It was a graveyard of a city.

“Frightening, isn’t it?” Akira asked from behind her. She jumped at the sudden noise. “I actually don’t spend much time up here. The subway system is pretty twisted-looking, and there are monsters everywhere. And yet, it still doesn’t scare me as much as this place does.”

Makoto nodded slowly. “It’s like everything is dead. Or, like there never was anything alive to begin with.”

“Yeah.” Akira sat down on a bench, stretching out. “But it does make for a quiet place to talk.”

“Yes,” Makoto took a deep breath. “So. Unless this is a very vivid dream, you really do have strange powers.”

Akira nodded. “Sort of. It’s really my phone.” He held it up to her, pointing to a red eye icon. “This app allows me to come here. Before you ask, I don’t know how I got it. It just showed up on my phone one day.”

“And you used it to come here.”

“By accident, yeah. Took me awhile to figure out how to do it on purpose.”

“When was this?”

“Beginning of the school year.”

“So, shortly before you met Mr. Kamoshida.”

“Yes.”

“How did you figure out you could change people’s hearts?”

Akira smiled but said nothing.

Makoto sighed. “Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because you asked.”

“So you’d have just told anybody all this if they asked you?”

He scratched his head. “No, probably no.”

“Then why me?”

Akira visibly hesitated, before letting out a sigh. “Because I want your help,” he admitted.

“My help?” Makoto asked incredulously.

“Yes. You’re smart, you’re tough, and you have a strong sense of justice,” Akira said frankly. “While you’ve been watching me, I’ve been watching you. And these are the conclusions I’ve come to.”

Makoto willed herself not to blush. Compliments from a phantom thief shouldn’t affect her. “You seem to have quite the high opinion of me.”

“To be clear, Ryuji and Ann don’t agree with me,” Akira said easily. “They think you’re a teacher’s pet who only cares about following the rules and getting into a good college. From what I’ve seen, that’s not the case.”

Makoto sighed. “What is it you actually want, Akira?”

He grinned. “You have a job for me, don’t you?”

Her mouth parted slightly in shock. “How did you know that?”

He shrugged. “It’s logical. You’ve been tasked with two problems. Find the Phantom Thieves, and eliminate the criminal elements that have infiltrated the school. A sane person wouldn’t try to accomplish either task, but you’re not the sort to give up. So, why not use one problem to solve the other? The Phantom Thieves change the hearts of evildoers. There is one central figure behind the crimes occurring in Shujin. So, if the Phantom Thieves change his heart…” Akira trailed off. “Am I wrong?”

Makoto grimaced. “You claim that I’m intelligent. Yet you seemed to have seen through me easily enough.”

Akira shook his head. “You are intelligent. It’s a good plan! Crazy, but good. And I’ll do it.”

Makoto frowned. “Just like that?”

Akira smiled slyly. “Well, there are some conditions…”

Makoto sighed. “Of course there are. What do you want?”

Akira lifted three fingers. “First, if I do this, I want you to stop your investigation of the Phantom Thieves. Destroy any evidence you’ve collected, tell the principal that you’ve made no progress, and don’t turn me over to the authorities.”

“If you help the students at Shujin, you’ll have proven that your actions are just. I won’t have a reason to pursue you,” Makoto said firmly.

Akira nodded. “Second, and this is a big one. You’ve got to help me change this person’s heart.”

Makoto jerked. “What?”

“You’re asking me to take on a mob boss, Makoto,” Akira said simply. “That’s a little higher stakes than a P.E. teacher or an artist. I can’t do it by myself.”

“But...what do you want me to do?” Makoto asked, confused.

“You’ve got some martial arts training, right?”

“You want me to try and use it on monsters?”

“Yes,” Akira said simply.

Makoto gritted her teeth. “Fine,” she said stonily. “I can do that. But with a condition of my own.”

“Which is?”

“You introduce me to the rest of the Phantom Thieves.”

Akira’s expression didn't seem to change. Though it was difficult to tell with the mask on. “I told you, I’m the only phantom thief.”

“You aren’t. You got that outfit from somewhere. Somebody explained how this place works. You almost certainly didn’t come up with the name Mementos. And you did not figure out how to change people’s hearts by yourself.” Makoto shook her head firmly. “I stand by my belief. Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto are also phantom thieves. And I doubt they’re the only ones.”

Akira stared at her blankly for a moment, before sighing. “Alright, you got me. I’m just the leader of the thieves. Not the only one.”

Makoto allowed herself a triumphant smile. “I knew it.”

“But I do think we’ll need you, Makoto,” Akira insisted. “A mob boss is a lot tougher than anything we’ve faced so far.”

“And...you think I can help?”

Akira nodded. “I’m sure of it.”

Makoto let out a breath. “Very well. I’ll help you.”

Akira grinned. “Great! Which brings me to my third condition.”

“Which is?”

“You try the Big Bang Burger challenge.”

Makoto stared at him blankly. “Why?”

“I can’t get anyone else to do it. And I want someone to share my suffering.”

Makoto closed her eyes. “We’re talking about going to another world. To change the heart of a mob boss. By fighting monsters. And you want to use this as an opportunity to pressure me into eating a giant hamburger.”

Akira shrugged casually. “Well, if you don’t think you can do it…”

“I could do it!” Makoto said irritably. “Whether I could do it isn’t the issue.”

“Really, if you can’t handle it…”

“Do you really think this sort of thing will work on me?”

“I mean, if you’re not capable of eating that much…”

“I’ll do it!” Makoto snapped angrily, before immediately wincing. God. She was that easy to manipulate?

Akira smiled widely. “Then we have a deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Akira, Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji had decided to formally form the Phantom Thieves, it had been with the purest intentions. Sure, maybe Ryuji was a little too enthusiastic about being famous. But ultimately, all they really wanted to do was help people in trouble. It had never been about the money. Most of the money they’d made from pawning off Kamoshida’s medal had gone towards their first party, and no one had even thought for a moment of doing anything with the Sayuri other than giving it to Yusuke. Becoming rich was never the plan.

Which is why everyone was more than a little shell-shocked when they finally got Kaneshiro’s case open. “Thirty million yen.” Makoto said, stunned. “Even after splitting it, we still each get five million!”

“Holy shit. It’s gonna be deluxe pork soup combo for me from here on out!” Ryuji said enthusiastically.

“You have to think bigger than that!” Morgana chided him.

Yusuke picked up a stack of bills, examining them. “Though I would not call myself an expert, these do appear to be genuine. Do you suppose these are copies of the bills present in Kaneshiro’s real case?”

“Oh. What about the serial numbers?” Ann said worriedly. “Wouldn’t people be able to tell these are counterfeit?”

Akira shooks his head. “I don’t think so. Assuming that the real money gets seized as evidence, I don’t think people will be looking for these numbers. And even if they are, Kaneshiro’s are those ones likely to be labeled as fake. He is part of a mafia, after all.”

“So...this is for real,” Ryuji said, sounding more serious than before. “We’re loaded.”

The group sat and processed this in silence. None of them had ever really contemplated having money before. Oh sure, they’d all had fantasies. Penthouse apartments, huge parties, private planes. But nothing serious. They'd never actually thought about what’d they’d do if they had suddenly gotten a huge windfall. It had never seemed like a possibility before. Who knew that being a thief could be so...lucrative?

Makoto was the first to recover. “We shouldn’t get carried away,” she said firmly. “It’s not that much money, after all.”

“Dude, what are you talking about?” Ryuji asked incredulously. “Five million yen is more than my mom makes in a year!”

“I’m not saying it’s not a lot of money! But we can’t act like we’re suddenly rich. Aside from the fact that it’s sure to draw attention, we’ll lose it all if we spend it carelessly.”

“True. You see stuff on TV all the time about people who’ve won the lottery, and then gone broke,” Ann said thoughtfully. “So, what should we do?”

“For now, we should just do what we normally do and lay low,” Akira said firmly. “We wait for Kaneshiro’s change of heart. Let’s worry about what to do with the money after that.”

The meeting didn’t last much longer. As everyone was heading out, Akira gestured for Makoto to stay. Morgana, sensing that this was to be a private discussion, left as well. “Is something the matter?” Makoto said questioningly.

Akira shook his head. “Just wanted to hear your thoughts. Your sister is a prosecutor, right? Any chance that using this money could get us in trouble?”

“Well, I can’t say that there’s no chance,” she said with a frown. “But it’s pretty unlikely. Unlike electronic transfers, cash is difficult to track. Honestly, I’m more worried about suspicious spending than the source of the money. Ryuji is not exactly subtle.”

“I don’t think Ryuji is going to be a problem,” Akira assured her. “He’s never had enough money to develop expensive tastes. Honestly, I think he’s going to end up spending most of his share helping his mom. I’m more worried about Yusuke.”

“Yusuke?” Makoto repeated. “Why?”

“He has no sense when it comes to money. He’ll see something, get inspired, and just buy it, not even thinking about how he’s going to afford dinner. I’m worried that if we give him five million yen, it’ll be gone in a week.”

“Well, ultimately, that is up to him. Although if he spends too freely, it could certainly draw attention to the rest of us as well,” Makoto mused. “Perhaps we should talk to him about it, focusing on the safety angle. He may be bad with money, but certainly doesn’t strike me as being careless.”

Akira nodded slowly. “That could work.” He checked the time on his phone. “It’s not too late. You have somewhere you need to be?”

“Not particularly,” Makoto said slowly, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

Akira grinned widely. “Then this is the perfect time for you to take the Big Bang Burger Challenge!”

“You were serious about that?" Makoto asked incredulously.

“Absolutely! We made a deal, after all.”

Makoto sighed. “I suppose we did.”

“Don’t worry! I just came into some money, so I’ll cover the 500 yen entry fee.”

“What a gentleman,” Makoto said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

“This is...a very large hamburger,” Makoto said, staring at the food in front of her.

Akira scoffed. “C’mon, it’s just the Comet Burger! You’ve already seen me eat one of these.”

“Yes, but I was further away. It wasn’t quite so...imposing from that distance.”

“You can do it, Makoto! I believe in you.”

“Your confidence is appreciated,” Makoto said sarcastically.

The woman who’d brought out the burger giggled. “You two are so cute together!” she said happily. “Starting the timer!” Before Makoto could correct the woman, she hit the button. Flustered, Makoto grabbed the burger as best she could and began to eat frantically.

* * *

“Wow,” Akira said, genuinely impressed. “Good job, Makoto! I definitely didn’t manage to finish when I first took the challenge.”

Makoto rested her head on the tray, heedless of the crumbs and sauce remaining. “I feel like I’m going to die,” she moaned. “Why would anyone subject themselves to this?”

“For free burgers, of course!” Akira said cheerfully, lifting up the bag. “And a 2nd Mate Badge! It even glows in the dark!”

Makoto groaned. “Put those away! If I think about more food, I’ll throw up.”

“There, there,” Akira said, patting her back.

“Makoto?” a female voice asked, surprised.

Makoto’s head shot up. “Sis!” she said, alarmed. “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to grab something to eat, before heading back to the office,” Sae said, studying Akira and Makoto suspiciously. “What are you doing out so late?”

“I-uh. I was eating dinner! With a friend,” Makoto added nervously.

Sae looked at Akira, narrowing her eyes. “And you are?”

“Akira. Akira Kurusu,” he said, inclining his head slightly.

“And what is your relationship with Makoto?”

“Sis!” Makoto hissed.

“We’re friends,” Akira said unflappably. “I only recently transferred to Shujin. Makoto has been kind enough to help me out.”

“I see,” Sae said ominously. “Well, I’ll take you at your word. Makoto, be sure to head home soon. Also, wipe off your face. You have mayonnaise on your forehead.” With that, she left their table to return to the counter.

Makoto groaned again, grabbing a handful of napkins. “I really didn’t need Sis to see me like this.”

“Covered in food? Or with me?”

“Either. Both,” Makoto sighed. “I don’t want her to get the wrong idea about us. I imagine I’ll be suspicious enough in the future. Going out at night, constantly texting...”

“Wouldn’t you rather she think that you have a secret boyfriend then that you're a member of the Phantom Thieves?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure,” Makoto said sourly.


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto couldn’t contain the sigh that slipped through her lips. “Yusuke…” she said tiredly. “Why?”

“Why what?” Yusuke asked, cocking his head. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“I think she’s referring to your new look,” Akira said neutrally.

Yusuke glanced down at his thick blue fur coat and matching pants. “It has been getting colder at night. Purchasing a new winter outfit may be premature, but it seemed prudent.”

“It’s not that you bought a coat,” Makoto said, covering her eyes. “It’s that you bought that coat.”

“You look like a pimp,” Akira said frankly. “Not like a real pimp, but like a pimp from the 70’s.”

Yusuke frowned. “How absurd! This is a perfectly ordinary outfit.” He removed his broadbrimed hat as he spoke.

“Seriously, Yusuke. If you had a cane, I’d be worried the police would arrest you,” Akira said, shaking his head. “Did you pick that out on your own?”

“I saw it in the window of a store, and was inspired to purchase it. Not only does it appeal to my sense of beauty, it is also quite warm.”

“Where were you shopping?” Makoto said incredulously.

“More important,” Akira said, raising a hand. “Is what we wanted to talk to you about. Mind sitting down?” They had decided to meet at the diner for their discussion.

Yusuke took the seat next to Akira, setting his hat on the table. “Is something the matter? You sounded quite serious when you asked to meet.”

“It’s about the money from Kaneshiro,” Makoto said bluntly. “We want to make sure no one spends their share conspicuously enough to draw attention.” She stared pointedly at Yusuke’s outfit.

If Yusuke picked up on Makoto’s disapproval, he gave no sign. “That seems quite sensible,” he said, rubbing his chin. “If Ryuji were to begin wearing gold chains, it would certainly arouse suspicion. He does seem given to bold fashion statements.”

“...Sure,” Akira said after smothering a laugh. “So, that is something we should all keep in mind. We’re not trying to tell anyone how to spend their money, but anything that could endanger the Phantom Thieves is something we need to take seriously.”

“I understand,” Yusuke said solemnly. “In truth, I have had to stop myself from making several impulsive purchases.”

“Have you?” Makoto asked dryly.

“Oh yes,” Yusuke said, nodding. “Having so much money at hand is an unusual experience for me.”

Akira studied his coat. “By ‘at hand’, I hope you don’t mean in that coat.”

“...Well, where else would I keep it?”

“Yusuke!” Makoto hissed. “Are you really carrying around five million yen in cash!?”

“Besides being warm, this coat has many pockets,” Yusuke said defensively. “It really is a very versatile garment.”

“You can’t carry around that much money! What if you were to get mugged?”

“Well, where else could I keep it? It is not as though my dorm room is particularly safe. And I believe any legitimate bank would have questions were I to attempt to open an account.”

“Especially dressed like that,” Akira muttered. “Look, Yusuke. Why don’t you keep most of your money in Leblanc’s attic? It’ll be safe there, and you can get it whenever you want. That’s where I’m keeping mine.”

Yusuke considered this for a moment. “That...seems like a sensible option. Very well! If you are willing to safeguard my savings, Akira, I would be greatly indebted to you.”

“Of course I will, Yusuke,’ Akira assured him, while Makoto sighed in relief. Hopefully, with Akira as a gatekeeper, the artist wouldn’t expose their identities or lose all his money in the next month. Akira was actually quite sensible, once you got past his sense of humor. From what she could tell, he was the primary reason the Phantom Thieves had done as well as they had.

He really was quite admirable, strange as that was to say about a thief. But now she was a thief too, so she was hardly in a position to criticize. He was charming, intelligent, athletic...a far cry from the thuggish delinquent rumor had made him out to be. And when his face split into that wide Joker grin…

Makoto shook her head. This was not a productive line of thought. She admired Akira, that was all. He had literally shown her a whole new world that she was only just beginning to experience. Of course she would feel positively about him! That didn't mean that she felt anything stronger than that. Such feelings would be a serious distraction, at a time where she could certainly not afford any distractions.

Makoto was shaken from her thoughts by the approach of several waitstaff. For a second, she had the irrational fear that Yusuke’s outfit had somehow signaled to them that they were a criminal group, before she spotted the small cake on a tray they carried. Her groan was drowned out by the beginnings of a song.

“I had no idea that it was your birthday!” Yusuke said happily, once the staff had dispersed. “Many happy returns!”

“It’s not my birthday,” Makoto said through gritted teeth. She could feel how red her face had gotten, though whether it was from anger or embarrassment she wasn’t sure. She glared at Akira, who was studying the cake innocently.

“Oh,” Yusuke said, frowning slightly. “I wonder how that got that impression, then. Someone must have paid them to perform.”

“It is a mystery,” Akira said seriously, lifting his eyes to meet Makoto’s with a small grin. “But, I suppose we shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Free cake is something to celebrate, isn’t it?”

Without breaking eye contact, Makoto picked up the knife on the tray, and slammed into the cake, neatly dividing into two pieces. “Why don’t Yusuke and I share it?” she said in a dangerous voice. “If that’s okay with you, Akira?”

His grin widened. “Fine by me,” he said, leaning back smugly. “I’ve already gotten a taste of something sweet today.”

Makoto flushed further, and refused to think about what he might mean.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto checked her phone again impatiently. Akira was supposed to have met her here at the Shinjuku station nearly half an hour ago. Maybe it was unfair of her to be irritated by his lateness, but it wasn’t as though the trains were running late. And he was the one who’d asked to meet up to begin with! Even staying in the station, she’d already had to dodge several shady guys who’d tried to approach her.

“Sorry I’m late. Walking in these shoes took a little more getting used to then I realized,” a feminine voice said behind her. Makoto turned to find a tall woman, dressed in a blouse, a skirt, and a pair of heels, walking up to her.

“...Can I help you?” Makoto asked quizzically.

The woman snorted. “So, it works. Good,” she said, in a deeper, more recognizable voice. “The voice was actually what worried me the most.”

Makoto jerked back. “Akira?!”

He nodded, a familiar smirk creeping across his face. “Hello, Makoto.”

“Wha-why are you dressed like that?” she asked, bewildered. Upon closer inspection, it was obviously Akira. The same face, the same hair...even the same general build. And yet, just a moment ago, she’d have sworn that he was a woman.

“Mishima sent me a request somebody put on the Phansite,” he explained. “A group of guys, hanging out in an alleyway here in Shinjuku, harassing women. Problem is, the request didn’t have a name for any of them.”

“So...you’re planning to try and attract their attention?” Makoto asked incredulously.

Akira nodded. “That’s right. Even if we only get the name of one or two of them, once we perform the change of heart, they should turn on their buddies.”

“And you don’t think this is incredibly dangerous?”

“Well, that’s why you’re here,” Akira said evenly. “We can watch each other’s backs.”

Makoto sighed. “Akira, this is very reckless. Why did you ask me for help with this, anyways?”

“Well, I originally asked Ryuji. But he wasn’t willing to dress like a woman,” Akira said with a shrug. “You were the next logical choice. Ann doesn’t need any more guys creeping on her, and Yusuke...I honestly don’t know how Yusuke would react to being harassed like that.”

“But me being harassed is fine?”

“Not...fine, exactly. But I’m pretty sure your reaction to guys being creepy towards you is just to hit them. Which is the right response in this situation.”

“I thought you wanted to get information! Not beat them up.”

“We can do both,” Akira said with a shrug. “Anyways, that’s not what we’re doing tonight. I wouldn’t spring something like this on you last minute, without asking if you were willing to do it first. This is just a trial run, to see if I can pass as a woman. So…” He posed, batting his eyes at Makoto. “How do I look?”

Makoto sighed again. “Very convincing,” she admitted reluctantly. “Honestly, I had no idea it was you when you walked up.” 

“Am I pretty?”

“What kind of question is that?!”

“A relevant one. I am planning to be hit on, after all.”

Makoto studied Akira again. Long, shapely legs, a slender build, minimal but well-done makeup…”Yeah. You look good,” she said, shaking her head. “Where did you get those clothes, anyways?”

“Bought them in Kichijoji.”

“And when did you learn to do make-up?”

“Secret,” Akira said, grinning again. “So. Are you willing to be my escort for the evening?”

“What?”

“Well, I didn’t ask you to come out here for no reason. I thought we could go somewhere, get something to eat.”

Makoto squinted at him. “...Why?”

“I want to see how effective this disguise is on others,” Akira said with a shrug. “And if people see through it...it’s Shinjuku. No one’ll care.”

“I...suppose that is true,” Makoto admitted reluctantly. “Fine. But we’re not going anywhere too sketchy!”

“Fair enough.” Akira fell in step beside Makoto as they exited the station. Despite his earlier explanation, he seemed to handle walking in heels perfectly well. “I’ve got to admit, I’m kind of surprised you agreed to meet me here. Without even asking for an explanation.”

“Actually, I had my own reasons for wanting to come here.” Makoto confessed. “I’ve heard rumors of a Shujin student being spotted around here.”

“Really?” Akira asked, interested. “Boy or girl?”

“A girl, which makes me even more worried. This is the biggest red light district in Asia. A lot could happen to a high school girl here.”

Akira nodded, more serious than usual. “Yeah, that could definitely be bad. Any idea where we should start looking?”

“Well, well!” a male voice called out before Makoto could respond. “What have we here?” A man with slicked-back hair stepped out of a doorway. “What a sight! Two beautiful maidens, at my doorstep.”

Makoto sighed. Part of the reason she’d wanted to come here with Akira was the hope that being with a man would deflect at least some unwanted attention. But with his current disguise, the plan seemed to be out the window.

“You know, I don’t normally say this to just anyone,” the man said, lowering his voice conspiratorially. “But I think you two have enough natural charisma to be hostesses! At my club, you could make money hand over fist. And by doing nothing more then dressing up and chatting with some of our respectful clientele!”

Makoto gritted her teeth. “Sorry, but we’re not-”

“Me? A hostess?” Akira gasped, covering his mouth. He’d shifted back into using his more feminine voice. “But-no, I couldn’t possibly! Surely I would just look ridiculous! I’m far too plain to be a worthy hostess!”

The man smiled disarmingly. “Darling, you’re a knockout! You’d be a queen bee here, surrounded by smitten gentlemen and envious ladies. I have an excellent eye for talent, you know!”

Akira fanned himself dramatically with his hand. “I-my goodness! I certainly never expected anything like this! I was just hoping to find my friend!”

“Your friend, eh?”

Akira nodded. “I have to find her right away! She’s about my age, with a plaid skirt and a white top. Have you happened to see her?”

The man stroked his chin. “Could be,” he said casually. “I see a lot of things.”

“Oh, please, you must tell me!” Akira pleaded. “I would be so grateful for your help.”

The man grinned. “Tell you what. You two give me your names and phone numbers, and I’ll be happy to point you in the right direction. And, if you’re interested in joining our little club-”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Akira gushed, glancing over at Makoto. “Can you even picture it, Asuna? Us, hostesses?!”

“It certainly strains the imagination,” Makoto said irritably.

The host produced two cards and pens. Makoto quickly scribbled down a number and name, while Akira signed his with a flourish.

The man examined the cards. “Asuna and...Rei! What beautiful names.” He tucked the cards into his jacket. “I believe your friend works at The After School Salon. Just a little ways down the street.”

“Oh, thank you so much!” Akira said happily. “I hope I can give you an answer about becoming a hostess soon!”

“I’ll be waiting for your response with baited breath,” the man assured him. “Until then, ladies!”

Akira waited until they were a ways away before his natural grin spread across his face. “So? How was I?”

Makoto snorted. “You had way too much fun doing that.”

“He seemed convinced I was for real.”

“I can’t believe that he did.”

“And we now have a location!” Akira said triumphantly. “The After School Salon.”

Makoto paused. “Well...I mean, I already knew that. I just hadn’t gotten around to telling you that part of the rumor yet.”

“...Oh. Really?” Akira asked, sounding a little disappointed.

Makoto shook her head. “What number did you give him, anyways? My sister had me memorize a fake number, in case anyone ever pressured me for one.”

“Clever,” Akira said with a nod. “I just used my regular number.”

“...May I ask why?”

“In case I need another part-time job,” Akira said with a shrug. “Working at a hostess club is probably no picnic, but it’s gotta beat the beef bowl place.”

Makoto stared at him in disbelief. “You’re actually considering taking the job?!”

“Sure, why not?”

“Any number of reasons! Why would you even need a part-time job that badly? You have over five million yen!”

“It never hurts to have something to fall back on,” Akira said with a sniff. “And he did tell me that I would be a natural at it.”


	6. Chapter 6

“This place seems a little pricey,” Makoto complained, studying the menu

“Weren’t you just talking about how much money we had?” Akira pointed out. “Besides, it’s on me. You are helping me test this look, after all.”

They had settled upon eating at a small outdoor cafe with an open patio. While still garishly colored, it didn’t seem nearly as sleazy as some of the other businesses they had passed.

“That’s...generous of you. Why are you using that voice?” From the time that they had sat down, Akira had switched back to his feminine voice.

“Practice,” Akira said, studying his menu. “Also, just in case any of the targets should pass by. Unlikely, I know, but still. No reason not to be cautious.”

“That makes sense,” Makoto admitted. “Though hearing you talk about caution is strange.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that, before you joined, I was the most cautious member of our group!” Akira object, faux-indignant.

Makoto snorted. “That wouldn’t be difficult.” She frowned down at her menu. “I think I’ll just get a milkshake.”

“You sure? I really don’t mind paying for it.”

“It’s alright. I had a large lunch,” Makoto assured him.

The waitress approached their table. “Welcome!” she said cheerily. “May I take your order?”

“I’ll have a Monte Cristo, please,” Akira said sweetly. “And a basket of fries for us both.”

“That’s really not necessary,” Makoto protested.

“Please, Makoto? I’ll feel so awkward eating by myself,” Akira pouted exaggeratedly. Their waitress giggled.

Makoto rolled her eyes. Akira was enjoying playing this role way too much. “Fine. I’ll also take the…’Doki-Doki Strawberry Delight,’” she said, screwing up her face at the name.

“Of course. Just a moment,” the waitress said, jotting down their order..

Makoto waited until the waitress had left before speaking again. “I don’t dislike cute things, but…’Doki-Doki Strawberry Delight?’” she repeated. “I feel as though I’m going to get diabetes just by being here.”

“This is definitely aimed at a very specific clientele,” Akira said agreeably. “I haven’t seen a single guy since we got here.”

Makoto glanced around. Indeed, all of the other tables seemed to be occupied by pairs of fashionably dressed young women. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“Not really,” Akira said, shrugging. “You?”

“I can manage,” Makoto said, relaxing a little. “I’m just not used to it, I suppose. But something like this once in a while isn’t so bad.”

Behind her, Makoto heard the beginning of a song. “Happy birth-”

“Why?!” Makoto demanded, standing up and slamming her fist down on the table. “Why do you think that this is so inordinately funny?!”

Akira stared at her, clearly a little stunned by her reaction. The wait staff has stopped singing as well.

Makoto took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” she said more calmly. “That was rude of me. I’ve just been a little on edge lately. Because of-of everything. But I shouldn’t blow up at you. Even if you have a terrible sense of humor.”

“Uh, Makoto?” Akira said uncomfortably, pointing behind her.

Makoto turned, to see the cafe’s wait staff gathered around the table behind them. One woman, wearing a party hat, looked to be on the verge of tears, while the other was glaring at her. “Oh,” she said awkwardly. “I-I am so, so sorry. I-” Makoto searched desperately for something else to say, before settling on another “Sorry.” She sat back down, staring blindly at her menu until the singing resumed.

Once the song was over, and the cafe returned to normal, Makoto let her head sink onto the table. “Well. That was awful,” she said dully.

“Yep,” Akira said bluntly. “That was pretty bad.”

“Can we leave?”

“We haven’t gotten our food yet.”

“I’ll pay you what it cost.”

“Oh, cheer up,” Akira said, patting her arm reassuringly. “So you yelled in a cafe and made somebody cry. If you were an adult, you wouldn’t even feel bad about this! You’d be demanding that they comp your meal by now for ‘emotional distress’.”

“I’m not a monster,” Makoto mumbled.

“And that’s something to be proud of!” Akira said, shaking her arm. “C’mon, it’s alright. You’ve still got something sweet on the way.”

Makoto sighed, before sitting up properly. Just in time for their waitress to come over. “S-sorry for the delay,” she said nervously, eyeing Makoto.

“Oh please, don’t be angry with her!” Akira said, wringing his hands and pitching his voice even higher. “I knew that she didn’t like making a big deal about her birthday, but I dragged her out here anyways! It’s all my fault!” He sniffed, as though on the verge of tears.

“Oh, honey!” the waitress said pityingly, her concerns about Makoto forgotten. “It’s okay! Nobody’s angry; it was just a misunderstanding! My girlfriend doesn’t like big productions like that either.” She turned back to Makoto. “I hope that the rest of your birthday goes smoothly.”

“...Me too,” Makoto said shortly.

“Any plans after this?”

“We were planning to go see a movie,” Akira said, gesturing down the street.

“Aw, that’s nice!” the woman said encouragingly. “A movie date is a classic.”

Makoto frowned. A date?

“Now,” the waitress continued, placing down their orders. “One Monte Cristo, one basket of fries, and a shake to share.” She set down a large strawberry shake, with two heart-shaped straws in them, before bustling off.

Makoto blinked, staring at the drink. Why would they serve a shake with two straws? She glanced around, to see if anyone else had ordered what she had.

Only to see two young women, faces only a few inches apart, sharing a single milkshake.

“Wait...is this a date place?” Makoto asked frantically.

“Looks like it,” Akira said, unconcerned.

“But-but everyone here is a girl!”

Akira smirked. “Yes, Makoto,” he said, amused. “This is Shinjuku.”

Makoto closed her eyes. “...Did you know it was this sort of place when we came here?”

“No. I only guessed that it might be when we sat down.”

“We-we should probably go.”

“We just got our food,” Akira pointed out. “What’s the rush? This is a cafe, not a love hotel. It’s not like anyone here knows us.”

“Miss Prez?” a voice asked incredulously. Makoto’s eyes shot open. A girl in a Shujin uniform was staring at her curiously from the street.

Seeing that Makoto was frozen, Akira spoke up. “Hello!” he said cheerfully, still using his feminine voice. “Do you need something?”

“Holy crap, it is!” the girl said in shock. “Wait. Are you on a date?”

“No!” Makoto said, alarmed. “That is-we’re just friends!”

“Do you know her, Makoto?” Akira asked innocently.

“I’m Eiko!” the girl said cheerfully. “I go to school with her. Shujin Academy?”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Rei,” Akira said, bowing slightly in his seat. “I go to Kosei.”

“Care to explain what you’re doing in the red light district?” Makoto interrupted, her voice firm. “Going to the After School Salon, perhaps?”

Eiko nodded, unconcerned. “Yep! I work there as a waitress. What about you, Miss Prez? Looks like you’re on a date with your girlfriend.”

“He-She’s not my girlfriend!” Makoto responded, flustered. “Anyways, why are you working at such a place?”

“I mean, it’s just a normal cafe. Nobody, like, touches me or whatever,” Eiko said with a shrug. “I just want some spending money, that’s all.”

“Well, that’s good,” Akira said encouragingly. “Some of the places around here do seem very suspicious.”

“I...suppose,” Makoto said uncertainly.

Eiko checked her phone. “Sorry, I’ve got to go!” she said, frowning slightly. “My shift’s starting soon, and they get real mad when I’m late. Let’s talk more at school! Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody about your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Makoto insisted, but Eiko was already jogging away.

“Well,” Akira said, after a moment. “That could have gone worse.”

“How, exactly?” Makoto asked sharply.

“Well, it seems like this After School Saloon is relatively tame,” Akira said with a shrug. “It’s not like she’s working at a strip club to support her family. And she said that she wouldn’t tell anyone about seeing us here.”

“But-she thinks we’re dating!”

“She thinks you and ‘Rei’ are dating,” Akira corrected her. “I don’t go to school as Rei.”

“Still! How am I supposed to clear up this misunderstanding?”

“Well,” Akira said cheerfully. “You could tell her that you were actually at a cafe with the school’s infamous delinquent who was crossdressing as a girl...”

Makoto glared at him.

“Orrrr...you could just go with it,” Akira said with a smirk. “I mean, does it really matter what she thinks?”

Makoto sighed. “That’s...probably the best solution,” she said in resignation.

Akira eyed the shake. “So...are we splitting that? Because now that I’m looking at it, it actually looks pretty amazing.”

Makoto dragged the shake closer, and stuck both straws in her mouth.


End file.
